Different Sides
by ChrisSora818
Summary: First fanfic in the internet so please go easy on the reviews:  HibarixOCxYamamoto. This is about a mysterious girl who plays two different lives between Yamamoto and Hibari. Is she just any normal Namimori student or pretending? Please enjoy!
1. Yamamoto Takeshi: First Meeting

**Yori: Hello...um...this is my first fanfic so...hope you all like this...**

**Tsukari: *giggles* I have this feeling that you are more shy than me.**

**Yori: C-cause...I don't wanna argue on my first fic!**

**Tsukari: *laughs* Disclaimer please do your thing:)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN. Only Tsukari~**

* * *

><p>The first time I noticed her was when she prevented a soccer ball from hitting me. It was a pretty normal school day...<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey! Yamamoto!" my senior called out from the other side of the football field. "Practice this afternoon, you lock up okay?"<p>

"Yeah. Sure!" I called back with a wave of my hand. He ran off afterwards.

"Another practice again?" Tsuna asked.

"Yup and the seniors are making me last to go home again," I said while sighing. I laced my fingers bhind my head.

Gokudera was, of course, beside Tsuna and ignoring me completely. We never did get along unless Tsuna asks us to but sometimes he still won't.

"Look, it's her," Tsuna suddenly said.

"What? Who?" Gokudera looked at where Tsuna was pointing. "Her?"

I just stared at them and turned around to look at who were they talking about. I spotted someone from my class. "You guys mean her, Sorasuna Tsukari?"

"Yamamoto, you know her?" Tsuna was still looking at the girl who was reading on a bench on the side of the football field.

"She's the new transfer student," I replied. "A very shy person, she is."

"Gokudera raised an eyebrow. "She doesn't look like the type to be timid."

"But she is! She kept on stuttering when she introduced herself." I laughed at the memory. "She is doing well these past few days in Namimori. Actually excelling."

"Heard that rumour," Gokudera agreed. "People in class were murmuring about a transfer student was getting praises from the teachers, even more than the others."

"Got that right."

"Can you introduce us to her Yamamoto?" Tsuna eagerly asked. "She looks lonely."

"Of course you can! Come on!" Then I led them to her. When we reached her, she looked up at us in a shy and confused way.

"You remember me right Sorasuna-san?" I asked as I pointed at myself. "I'm your classmate, Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Yama...moto-san," she repeated. Her voice was a little soft.

"Yup! This is Sawada Tsuna and Gokudera Hayato." I pointed at the two.

"Hello," Tsuna greeted. Gokudera just shoved his hands in his pocket.

"H-hi," she stammered her greet.

Her stammer was cute.

She was cute. I'm not the type of guy who becomes love-struck the instant I see a girl, heck no. Sorasuna really is cute. Her dark brown hair that reached until the top of her shoulders was tied into a half ponytail. Behind the purple glasses were metallic silver eyes. She was wearing shorts with the school uniform.

"They wanted to meet you since you were lonely," I explained.

Sorasuna blushed and looked at the ground. A shy habit probably. "T-thank you...f-for your concerns."

I was about to say something when I noticed something hurtling at me. I turned sideways to see a soccer ball flying toward me. Suddenly, Sorasuna was in front of me stopping the ball with her head and catching it with both hands. I could only just blink at what happened.

"Woah," Tsuna uttered.

"She's faster than the baseball idiot here on sports ground. That's something you don't see every day," Gokudera said.

"Oh! M-my glasses!" Sorasuna bent down and retrieved her fallen glasses. She started to wipe them.

"Here, let me hold the ball for you," I said, reaching out to the ball.

When she turned around, I had to bite my lips to stop myself from gasping. She nodded and handed the ball to me.

"S-say Sorasuna-san. " Great, now _I'm_ the one who is stuttering. "Do...do you like sports?"

She stopped wiping her glasses and said with a smile, "My favorite sports are soccer and baseball." Then she returned to wiping her glasses.

At that moment, I knew Sorasuna was the one.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Takeshi-kun. Are you ignoring me?"<p>

I snapped out of my reverie and answered Tsukari. "Sorry, I was just remembering the first time we met.

Tsukari blushed and looked down at my table. _ So cute~_ "Y-you should f-forget that," she stammered. "It...was weird."

I laughed and ruffled her hair. "If I forget that then I will forget what you look like without your glasses. You were so cute."

She blushed even more and buried her head in her arms on the table. I continued laughing. Her reactions are just so adorable. I even almost hugged her in front of a whole lot of people. Good thing I exploded in my seat.

"Ne, Tsukari-chan," I started to say. "Do you want to-"

Suddenly she straightened and looked out at the hallway. Hibari Kyoya was passing by, making his rounds. I saw his eyes landed on Tsukari then focused on the hallway again. He was out of sight when he turned at a corner.

"E-excuse me Takeshi-kun. I...need to do something," Tsukari said and walked out of the room and followed Hibari.

Looking at her leaving and following him left a pang inside of me.

"That hurts doesn't it?" One of my classmates said.

I raised my eyebrow and said, "What?"

"She followed Hibari-san right? Some people have been seeing Sorasuna-san going in and out of the Disciplinary committee room. She's being stolen from you."

I was shocked at what he said. "W-what do you-"

"Please don't deny anymore. Everyone has a hunch you like Sorasuna-san." He chuckled then continued. "You should confess already before it's too late. Who knows, maybe she can be the type Hibari-san likes."

He was called by one of his friends and walked away. I was dumbfounded. I sat in my seat for a while then walked out the classroom. On the stairway, I stopped and hit the wall.

"This sucks," I murmured to myself. "Being rejected without even confessing yet...I didn't know it hurts this much..." I sank down on the step and buried my face in my hands, sadness and jealousy boiling up inside me.


	2. Hibari Kyoya: First Meeting

**Yori: *sitting at a corner***

**Tsukari: *sweatdrop* Please excuse her. Her reviews from her friends who have seen the first fanfic is haunting her.**

**Yori: *mumbling* Mary-sue...OOC...editing...**

**Tsukari: Um...I'll just say sorry for any errors and...Yori has also learned not to make a story late at night...disclaimer, spotlight's on you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN. Only Tsukari:)**

* * *

><p>Our first meeting was accidental and yet I seem more interested in her. She was a special case...<p>

"Who are you looking for?" I said with my tonfa under the man's chin.

"I can't...say," he replied, his voice stangled.

I have cornered someone who knows how to fight at the schoolyard at the back but he was a complete disappointment.

"Sadly, this is another herbivore." I swung my tonfa back to hit him but someone interrupted me.

I turned around and saw a female student standing a few feet away. She has dark brown hair, purple glasses, and wrong dressing code. She have to be bitten to death for that.

"Mistress!" the man exclaimed. He started to wriggle out from my grasp but I knocked him out cold. He slumped down to the ground and I faced the student.

"You must be his leader," I said. "Are you stronger than this pathetic guy?"

She stared at the unconscious person and sighed. "I do not fight. He is just a...distant relative." She chose what she called him with hesitation. She is a bad liar.

"I just disarmed him. He has a handgun with him."

The girl bit her lip. "They are getting desperate..."

I narrowed my eyes. "You shouldn't have let me hear that."

She looked at me then turned around and walked away; wrong move. I ran toward her and swung my tonfa at her back. Surprisingly, she turned around and intercepted my weapon with a hidden stick from her sleeve.

_Interesting._

"What is your name?" I asked.

She hesitated but answered, "Sorasuna Tsukari, a transfer student."

I swung my other tonfa and aimed at her waist but she intercepted it again with another stick. She was shaking. Maybe she was actually weak, strategizing to cover her lack in strength.

I smiled darkly. "You have perfect instincts Sorasuna Tsukari. Are you sure you are _just_ a transferee?"

"No, I just..." She looked down then side-to-side. "I studied you. It was a...necessity. I only got to deflect you is...because I got to study about you."

"Hm, I heard about you. You have been with Yamamoto Takeshi these days. If you are trying to keep a low profile, hanging out with him will do the opposite."

Anger flashed in her eyes. She kicked her leg at my feet and I dodged it. She took the opportunity to separate and put space between us. "Takeshi-kun...is not a cover-up."

I stepped into a stance. "Who are you then?"

She threw the sticks away, dusted off her hands, and hooked her thumbs to her pockets. "I am just a transfer student in Namimori Middle School. I...admit that I seem to be shy more often around others but...when there seems to be a threatening opponent then I throw all weaknesses away. I am just saying-"She took a deep breath then continued. "-that I truly am timid. I'm not faking it."

I studied her from head to toe. She does look truthful but she can at least pretend nicely. I decided to give her the benefit of a doubt. I hid my tonfas away in response to her throwing the sticks away.

"Don't mistake this as a truce between us," I said sternly. "If any of your _relatives_ disrupt the peace here in this school, I will bite them _and you_ to death."

She smiled and said, "I don't mind them being 'bitten to death' but I am not with those, uh, people. I am just here as a true transferee in this school."

Something about her made me ask more about her. I thought against it but I asked anyway.

She blinked a few times then looked away. "My life...is not...t-that important to talk...about."

Noticing her stutter, I walked and stopped beside her. "Are you sure about that?" I asked.

The girl gasped then blushed extremely. "N-n-n-nice m-m-meeting you Hibari K-Kyoya-san." After that she ran off and disappeared out of my sight.

I turned around and took notice of the body at the corner. "She left this in my care, that sneaky person," I mumbled. "Sorasuna Tsukari..."

I leaned against the wall and thought about her. On closer inspection, I realized something about her. She may be the only person who was scared from me not because of my strength. This may not be our last encounter.

There was a knock on the door and Tsukari walked in. When she closed the door, she didn't take another step.

"You are late," I said.

Tsukari shrugged and just sighed. Not a single complain.

I waited then said, "I may be very strong but I don't bite."

"Then...what about your phrase?" she blurted out of curiosity.

"What was that?" I teased.

She blinked, shook her head, and said, "N-nothing..." She then walked to the front of my desk. "You...called?"

With elbows on table, I leaned forward a little, head resting on my palm. "Care to explain?" I said.

"Explain...what?" She was asking that but her face shows she already know what I am talking about.

"Your _relatives_ are getting more persistent. Their numbers are also increasing. They are pestering me."

Tsukari tensed. "Is someone hurt?"

"Like the first herbivore they are all herbivores. It only took three minutes to disarm and wound them."

"Is there anyone else who's hurt?"

I looked at Tsukari and met her eyes for a moment. It showed me distaste and anger...no, deep sadness for her family. Our gaze did not last long. Tsukari looked away.

_I should dig in deeper to know if she is telling the truth._

"Do you hate your family?" I asked, leaning backward on my chair.

I hit a sensitive topic because she flinched and started rubbing her wrist. "My family...we have a... complicated...problem now."

"You are a horrible liar Sorasuna."

She blushed. "Well that's-"Her eyes focused on the window.

I started to turn my chair around feeling pissed she found someone outside trespassing and not me but Tsukari's hand found a place on my chair and made it stop.

"Hold on," Tsukari said, now beside me. How did she move so fast? "They are not worth your time."

I just let her do whatever she wanted to as long as she did not do anything to the school. She stayed by the window for a while then sighed.

"They backed off," Tsukari reported. "Seems like they are recuperating for another try."

"Anything else?" I asked.

"They were sending a...flashing message here that's why I spotted them. I have nothing else to say."

"Talking like a soldier, very out of character Sorasuna," I said.

She gasped and covered her mouth. "I'm a bad liar," she murmured to herself. Then she hastily walked to the door, looking down. In the process, she hit her head on the door. She rubbed her forehead then took her leave.

I opened a drawer from the desk and retrieved a letter from it. It was from the party who tried to infiltrate the school this morning. After reading it, I knew Tsukari was a poser _and_ normal student. There was other information in it too.

"Who was the letter from?"

I looked up from the letter and looked at the arcobaleno standing on my desk.

"The Sorasuna family," I replied and threw the letter at him. "Take it. It is useless to me."

Reborn smiled and accepted it. "Sorasuna you say. Looks like you'll be busy day and night in school Hibari."

I just ignored him. I am the Disciplinary Committee leader. I am always at school day and night.

The arcobaleno smirked. "If you paid any more attention to our family then you would know how the Sorasuna family works in the mafia."

* * *

><p><strong>Hibari: ... I didn't fight Reborn.<strong>

**Tsukari: *blushing* I made a fool of myself and hit the door...**

**Yori: Strong enough to say this at the end; Please review! **


End file.
